When the Levee Breaks
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: DiNozzo and McGee are on the receiving end of a vengeful escaped convict hellbent on making Gibbs pay... Disclaimer: NCIS is not ours.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first co-authored story. It 'tis our lame attempt at an NCIS story. BennyE5121 is pretty much my NCIS expert because I don't watch it as much as he does. So, if anythings wrong don't blame him so much as blaming me for not listening to him. This story takes place in season four-ish. So, expect spoilers from season one-four.  
Anyhoo, please enjoy this chapter, all mistakes are mine and Benny's, and we don't own these characters...**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

**Leavenworth, Kansas 2 day ago…**

The siren pierced his ears: a head pounding wail that echoed through the town. He ducked down behind a dumpster when a squad car drove by, the blinding search light barely missing him by mere inches. He waited, breath held, until the squad car drove away.

He stood, running the opposite direction the squad car came. He had to get a car, get out of town. As perfect as his escape was, he hadn't really given much thought to what he'd do once he was free. He always seen his plan as wishful thinking, never really thought he'd be able to put it into action. It was a fluke, really, that a riot happened to break out.

He started testing the doors of parked cars, checking over his shoulder in case a cop searched the street again. Four cars down, he found an unlocked, older, green Neon. He pulled open the door, diving inside. He managed to pry the steering column open. Wires dangled down, his only source of light a flicking streetlamp, he started searching for the correct two.

The car sparked to life a moment later. He threw it into drive, pulling away from the curve. He was just turning the corner when a squad car rolled down the street again.

He managed to barely evade the rest of the search party, finding himself speeding out of Kansas an hour later. He had to get to Virginia, he had some unfinished business to take care of…

**NCIS**

**Norfolk, Virginia Present Day…**

McGee had been getting coffee when he realized he had forgotten the camera from the case they had just closed. Gibbs had been on him before about forgetting equipment in the SUV. Really wanting to avoid a patented Gibbs' head slap, McGee dropped his empty Styrofoam cup in the trash, and raced out of the break room.

About a quarter of the way to the elevators, he noticed Tony hurrying toward the elevators as well. They leveled out a half a second later, Tony sparing McGee a look before slightly speeding up.

"Where ya going, McHurry?" he asked curiously.

"Nowhere. Where are you going?" McGee countered, having an inkling of where he was going, slightly quickening his pace.

"I just forgot something in the truck," Tony replied breaking into a brisk walk.

"Oh, me too." Tim broke into a trot.

"What'd you forget?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing." They shared one final glance and broke into a run.

Already McGee was calculating the time it would take for the doors to open, to push Tony out of the way, and to have them closed before DiNozzo could regain his balance. He was readying himself for the initial push, a mail cart just turning the corner, when the doors opened.

Both skidded to a halt, trying to avoid running into Gibbs who had a hot cup of coffee in his hand. McGee wasn't sure who caught who's foot, but they both ended up in a heap on the floor, just outside the elevator doors.

Both agents looked up at Gibbs and almost in perfect unison said, "Hey boss." Gibbs glanced down at them, an unreadable expression on his face, took a sip of coffee, and casually stepped over them both.

"Gear up," Gibbs said from the middle of the bullpen, "we've got a dead Marine." It was an agonizing fifteen seconds as the two men tried to untangle themselves. When McGee was vertical he noticed Ziva unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter. They must have looked ridiculous if the Mossad Agent was laughing at them.

"Did you have a nice autumn, Tony?" Ziva asked when the two guys managed to make it to their desks.

"It's fall, Ziva. 'Did you have a nice…'?" Tony trailed off shaking his head, "You know what, never mind. And I didn't fall. I just tripped over Probie's big feet while we were…"

"…racing to get the camera," Gibbs deadpanned before grabbing his keys and heading toward the elevator. Over his shoulder he said, "Ziva you're with me. I think Laurel and Hardy can deal with the body."

"Where are we going, Gibbs?" Ziva questioned racing to catch up with him.

"The LEOs have a suspect in custody. We're going to get him."

"And what about us, Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs pointed at his desk, a folded piece of paper sitting in the middle. Then the elevator doors closed and they were gone.

"'Tripped over Probie's big feet?'" McGee said very slowly.

"Take it as a compliment, McGoo. I mean, you know what they say about a man with big feet," Tony responded with a knowing look.

"No Tony, what do they say?"

DiNozzo opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and snatched the paper off his desk as he said, "We've got a crime scene to get to."

**NCIS**

Tony had noticed McGee glancing at the gas gauge twice already. Yes, he was aware they had minimal gas, but he had driven on E before. And nothing had gone wrong then. McGee glanced at the gauge a third time.

"Stop that McGee," Tony said keeping his eyes locked on the windshield.

"Stop, what?"

"Looking at the gas gauge."

"But we're on E."

"Which means we have a good ten, fifteen miles left."

"'Ten, fifteen miles?' Seriously?"

"Minimum," Tony responded looking at McGee.

Not even half a mile later the car was sitting against the curb, engine not quite turning over. Tony had tried and tried and tried to get the car to run.

"It's not gonna start, Tony. We're out of gas."

"Yeah, McGee, I know." But it didn't stop him from trying again. He sighed in frustration, glanced at McGee, and said, "Get out and push, Probie."

"What? No," McGee snapped huffily. "_You're_ the one who let us run out of gas. _You _can push."

"McGee, I am the senior field agent. Now do as you're ordered."

"'Do as I'm ordered?'" Tim sat with his mouth agape for a second, then pointed at DiNozzo and said, "The agreement was, the last one to drive gets gas. And that was you."

"Well, who forgot to remind me to get gas?"

"Seeing as Gibbs rode with you, it's a safe bet to assume him," McGee said under his breath.

Tony gasped and said, "I'm telling him you said that."

"What are you four?"

"'_What are you four?_'" Tony mocked under his breath. "Just get out and push, McGoo." Tim made to argue again, but his phone went off.

"Uh oh," McGee muttered when he looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Tony asked already knowing, but hoping he was wrong.

"Gibbs," Tim answered.

"Crap. Well, answer it."

Answering on speaker phone, Gibbs' voice said, "_You there, yet?"_

"We're in transit," Tony replied before McGee could open his mouth.

"_What does 'in transit' mean, DiNozzo?"_

"Not quite there but making good time."

"_Either get there in ten minutes, or the next time you go to a crime scene I'll make sure Ziva's driving._"

"Boss, threatening our lives is a little drastic," Tony said slowly.

"_Just get there, DiNozzo_." Tony was sure Gibbs had hung up until his boss said, "_And get your ass out of the truck and push_." McGee had a barely concealed triumphant smile on his face. "_Wipe that smirk off your face, McGee_." Then Gibbs was gone.

"So do you think we should…?" McGee started glancing over shoulder almost as if he were sure Gibbs was watching them.

"Yeah," Tony replied, he too glancing around, as they both exited the vehicle.

**NCIS**

The LEOs looked beyond peeved when they finally made it to the crime scene. McGee could see where they were coming from. They were supposed to be at the scene twenty-five minutes ago.

"Finally you get here," one LEO said pushing away from his car.

"We had some car trouble," Tony replied nonchalantly.

"Huh, well your car trouble made us ten minutes late to another crime scene," the LEO's partner said from the open passenger side door of the car.

"We've got it from here if you have to go," McGee stated before Tony could open his mouth to argue.

"Thank you," the first LEO said. "Body's inside." He pointed at an old, dilapidated farm house behind him. "First floor."

As the LEOs packed up to leave, Tony and McGee made their way into the house. The Marine was situated in the middle of the family room, lying in a pool of his own blood, his head tilted so it was facing them.

"I wonder why Ducky isn't here, yet," McGee said looking around for the seasoned ME.

"Well, he's with Palmer. So, they're lost," Tony replied searching his bag.

"Palmer doesn't always…" Tim trailed off giving it a thought. "What about the time he showed up early to…"

"McGee that wasn't our crime scene," Tony deadpanned still searching his bag.

"What are you looking for?" McGee questioned watching DiNozzo curiously.

"I thought I put it in here," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Let me guess, you left the camera in the car."

"No, I didn't leave the camera in the car. It's here somewhere…" Tony sighed in frustration, looking up from his bag. "McGee."

"Yeah Tony?"

"I left the camera in the car."

"Yeah, I know."

"You mind…?"

"…getting the camera?"

"Yeah."

McGee thought about arguing, but realized it just wasn't worth the energy. So, he relented and headed back outside. Tim had just made it to the car, the back door open so he could begin his search for the camera, when he heard an audible crash sound from inside the house.

"Tony!" he yelled racing back inside, his gun at the ready, only to find no sign of DiNozzo. "Tony?" he called looking around the immediate area. "DiNozzo answer me!" he headed toward the kitchen, hoping beyond hope that Tony had just managed to trip over something. "Damn it, Tony. If you're screwing with…" a pair of familiar shoes caught his eye, sticking out from behind a shabby island.

Tim raced forward, skirting the island, falling to his knees next to DiNozzo's head. McGee felt around Tony's neck for a pulse, finding a strong, steady one. He breathed a sigh of relief, quickly searching out DiNozzo for injuries, only finding a bloody knot behind his left ear.

McGee made to stand up, to check the house for whoever did this, wondering how the LEOs could have missed it, when he felt something heavy connect with the back of his head. He was out before he hit the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. We much appreciate it and hope to hear from you again.**

**Anyway, this chapter features a flashback. The flashbacks will continue throughout the story, and hopefully help you understand why the bad guy is doing what he's doing. Plus, it brings Kate back, if only for a short span of time.**

**So, please enjoy, we own nothing, and we'll catch you in chapter three.**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

"Better luck next time, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said when Palmer pulled into the driveway some thirty minutes after they were supposed to be there.

"I thought I wrote the directions down right," Palmer said glancing at the paper in his left hand.

"I knew a man who used to say that," Ducky started glancing out the window. "His name was Joseph Greene. He would always swear he wrote the directions down correctly."

"Really? What happened to him?" Palmer asked curiously.

"Haven't the foggiest. He left his sister's wedding with directions to the reception but never arrived; no ones heard from him since," Ducky replied and pointed out the window. "It seems we've been keeping Antony and Timothy." Sure enough their SUV was already sitting out front. All looked relatively normal, until Ducky spotted the open back door.

"Now, why would they leave the door open?" he asked glancing at Palmer.

"Maybe McGee left something inside and DiNozzo called him back before he could get it," Palmer suggested shrugging.

"If anyone forgot something it would probably be Antony," Ducky responded slowly. "But something's…" he opened the door when the vehicle came to a complete stop, heading toward the abandoned SUV.

He glanced inside, nothing seemingly out of place. Ducky made to turn but stopped when he noticed the shoe tracks in the dirt. They were spread far apart, heading toward the house, almost as if somebody hurried inside. His eyebrows furrowed he called, "Mr. Palmer in your opinion why would someone hurry somewhere?"

"Uh, being chased?" Palmer responded shrugging. "Trying to get somewhere? Trying to help?" Ducky nodded slowly, heading toward the wide open door. Something still didn't feel right, almost as if Gibbs' famous gut managed to find itself to Ducky. The experienced ME maneuvered up the steps, Palmer right behind him, and walked inside the house.

The marine was in the middle of the floor, looking relatively untouched despite being dead, but there was no sign of Tony or McGee.

"Shouldn't DiNozzo and McGee be here?" Palmer asked curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer, they should."

"Well, maybe they just went out back for evidence." Palmer headed toward the kitchen, Ducky watching him go. It was quiet for a few seconds then Palmer called, "Dr Mallard, come quick!"

Ducky rushed as quickly as he could toward his assistant's voice, stopping short of the dilapidated kitchen. He looked around and said, "What's wrong, Mr. Palmer?"

"Isn't that DiNozzo's hat?" sure enough, when Ducky maneuvered around the island he noticed a hat sitting on the floor, what looked suspiciously like blood coating it.

"Yes, it is," Ducky responded taking his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Palmer asked watching him.

"Jethro…"

**NCIS**

His brain felt as if it were trying to explode from his skull when he came to. He couldn't remember what had happened, a wave of blurry images the only thing he could conjure, and wondered for a second just how hard Gibbs had hit him. Because Gibbs was the only one he knew who delivered blows to the back of his head on a regular basis.

"Probie," he heard a familiar whisper. "Hey, Probie. Come on, McGee open your eyes. No sleeping on the job." He tried to obey the voice, something a little part of him knew he rarely did, but it was as if somebody-most likely Tony-had a little too much fun with the superglue. It'd actually be just like Tony to glue…

A flash hit him, just for a second, of Tony lying on the ground. Tony lying on the ground and not moving, eyes closed, quiet. Too quiet. Tony's never been quiet, not as long as McGee's known him, not unless something was wrong.

"Tony," he whispered forcing his eyes open. Light sent a spike of pain through his head, his blurred vision barely taking in the silhouette sitting across from him before he slammed his eyes closed again.

"I'm right here, McGee," the voice said, a little louder. "Just open your eyes. Come on." Tim tried again, this time painfully tilting his head to the side to avoid the light. His fuzzy vision cleared after a few seconds, revealing a dusty, empty, smelly cabin. The light was coming from the only tiny, clean sliver on an otherwise dirty window.

"About time, Probie. Jeez, been sitting here for almost five minutes talking to myself," Tony said and Tim looked up to see him sitting in a straight back chair, hands bound behind his back, an unreadable expression on his face. McGee, too, found himself tied.

"Sorry my concussion has inconvenienced you, Tony," McGee grumbled as a second spike of pain jolted through his head.

"Hey, you aren't the only one with a concussion, McCrankypants," Tony retorted barely keeping a wince at bay.

"Where are we?" McGee asked ignoring DiNozzo's jibe at his name and carefully looking around the cabin.

"Gee, McGee I wish I would have thought of the same question," DiNozzo replied sarcastically.

"You could have just said 'I don't know', Tony," Tim retorted just as the door behind him opened.

"Been wondering when our '_oh so gracious'_ captor was going to appear," Tony said under his breath. McGee snorted humorlessly, heavy footfalls echoing off the walls as someone approached them. "You know, this kinda reminds me of the movie…" Tony trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as his gaze landed directly behind McGee.

"What? What's wrong?" Tim asked trying and failing to look behind him, more pain causing his eyes to screw up.

"He's reacting to me," a deep, malicious voice said and a tall, blue eyed, bald man moved into McGee's line of sight. It was a man he hadn't seen in nearly three years, and he was pretty sure he had been locked up the last time he checked. Seeing as he was responsible for a string of violent murders…

**NCIS**

**2004…**

McGee had been sitting at his desk when Tony had exited the elevator, walking next to Kate, his jaw flapping as he spoke to her. By the annoyed look on her face, she obviously did not want to be having the conversation they were having.

"Tony, why are you so interested in my sex life?" Kate had asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"I'm not interested in your sex life," DiNozzo responded leaning against his own desk. "Just wondering why the brunette guy was dropping you off this morning."

"None of your business," Kate replied booting her computer up. Tony made to open his mouth, no doubt press the point, but Gibbs' arrival shut him up.

"Gear up, we've got dead marines," the older man said walking past McGee's desk, the strong smell of coffee from Panera wafting through Tim's nostrils. McGee had noted, in the few months since he started working with the NCIS team, that Gibbs usually only drank coffee from Starbucks or Panera. He rarely drank the stuff in the break room, opting to call it 'hot piss in a pot.'

"Wait Marines? As in more than one?" Kate asked getting up from her desk.

"Yes, Kate, more than one," Gibbs replied tossing the keys to her. "So, hurry up. You're driving."

Tim scrambled up from his desk, grabbing his bag off the floor, and hurriedly followed. He didn't want to disappoint Gibbs by making him wait. Or receive one of the infamous head slaps he had been known for. As long as he could avoid either of those things he would be fine…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Gibbs trekked outside the now double crime scene, away from all the commotion inside, and took in the contents of the backyard. There was a huge, ramshackle barn sitting a few feet from the house and the remains of an old silo. There was nothing in the silo, but the barn could hold some clue, any clue as to where DiNozzo and McGee were.

He headed toward the barn, stopping when he spotted a set of tire tracks. He snapped a picture with his camera, continuing on his way. He stopped short of the barn, noticing one of the doors ajar. He grabbed it with his gloved hand, pulling it open to reveal an empty building…

Well, almost empty. A second NCIS hat sat on the ground, giving Gibbs a clue that at some point either Tony, Tim, or both had been there.

He stooped down, grabbing the cap off the ground. He pulled an evidence bag from his pocket, bagging the hat. He walked deeper into the barn, noticing some motor oil staining the cement floor. So, whatever had left the tire prints obviously had been leaking at some point. Gibbs mentally noted that, taking a swab from his inside coat pocket to get a sample.

"Gibbs," Ziva said arriving in the barn. "Ducky says time-of-death was roughly four to six hours ago…" She paused and looked at the evidence bag lying next to Gibbs. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said placing the swab in its own evidence bag.

Ziva walked up beside him. "Fresh tire tracks outside, looks like they left in a hurry."

Gibbs stayed crouched and narrowed his eyes at Ziva.

"Maybe Tony and McGee arrived as he was cleaning up?" Ziva suggested. "Didn't want to risk someone finding his get away vehicle. Knocked them unconscious and…" Gibbs stared at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Of course it would have been easier just to kill them."

Gibbs stood up and took a long look around the inside of the barn. This was no coincidence. The bastard had been waiting for them. The question was why. Was he after DiNozzo or McGee? DiNozzo had enough enemies. Or was the trap meant for him? He had more enemies than Tony knew women. But then why take Tony and Tim? Of course, it wouldn't be the first time his team was used as bait to lure him into the open.

Whatever the case, there was no rock this guy could hide under. Gibbs was going to find him, with his team intact, whatever it took. Even if he had to go against Shepard's orders, something he had no problem with, he'd do it. He just needed a lead in the right direction, something he hoped Ducky or Abby could give him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review last chapter, the alerts, and just plain reading. It was much appreciated.**

**I have no big authors notes, and Benny didn't give me anything to add, so I'll just say: Enjoy the chapter, we hope to hear from you again, and we own nothing.**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Tony stood behind Kate, who was crouched down taking samples, his eyes taking in all the blood splattered across the floor. Both marines had been shot to death. Both lied on their backs, in the middle of an old, rundown gas station on the outskirts of town. It wasn't the worst scene he had seen, but it was gruesome enough.

"Liver temps put their times of death between 0500 and 0630," Ducky said taking his thermometer from the left body's side.

"Who found the body?" Gibbs asked snapping a photo.

"Uh, Walter DeFeo," McGee said pointing out a blond man standing a good distance away, talking to a couple LEOs. "He said him and a couple friends were looking for a place to hang," Tony knew hang didn't mean what Probie thought it meant, "when they found the body."

"And where's his friends?" Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows.

"They're not here…" McGee trailed off when Gibbs' eyebrows rose an inch higher. "I'll go find out, boss." He scurried away, like the scared little Probie that he was. DiNozzo barely kept a smile at bay when Gibbs turned to face him. "What are you doing, DiNozzo?" he asked slowly.

"Just collecting finger prints, boss," Tony replied hurriedly, moving away from Kate to dust for prints. As he got to work, looking back to spare one final glance at the bodies, he caught Gibbs staring at DeFeo with an unreadable expression on his face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Gibbs' gut was in play. Or he was just seeing things…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Tony's head jerked to the side as a fist connected with his face. He chuckled humorlessly, running a tongue across his split lip and tasting blood. "What's the big deal, DeFeo? I just asked why you didn't have hair anymore."

"I see you're still a smartass, DiNozzo," DeFeo said walking away from Tony.

"I try," Tony murmured receiving a look from McGee that clearly shouted 'shut the hell up.' He ignored Probie's stare, met DeFeo's gray eyes, and asked, "Seriously, did you get gum in your hair? Is that why it's gone? Or did your cellmate not like hair? I mean, it's okay if you were the bitch…" Tony took a second hit to the side of the head, leaving his left ear ringing.

"What do you want?" McGee questioned before Tony could open his mouth, again. DeFeo turned away from Tony, his eyes resting on Tim. DiNozzo tried to flash the unscathed Probie a warning glare, but McGee's green eyes were in a tense staring contest with DeFeo's gray ones and didn't quite catch it.

"You know what I want, McGee," DeFeo responded moving toward Tim. Tony may poke fun at the Probie, may swat the back of his head when he was being McGee-ish, but he would rather avoid watching him get beat up. McGee hadn't taken as many hits as DiNozzo had, he might not be able to bounce back. So, Tony tried to get DeFeo to turn his attention back to him.

"Hey, what fun is it letting McKnowitall answer for you? I mean, it is your plan, DeFeo," Tony said hurriedly. "Don't let him take the credit."

"I'd ask you to shut up, but I have a feeling you'll just ignore me," DeFeo said keeping his back to Tony.

"You got that right," McGee muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, McGee," Tony snapped glaring at him.

"And since you won't do as I asked," DeFeo continued as if Tony and Tim hadn't spoken. He pulled a Sig from his waist band, pointing it directly at Tim. "I'll have to take a different route." He turned to stare at Tony and said, "So, either you shut your mouth or Special Agent McGee's brains splatter that back wall.

"Are we clear, Agent DiNozzo?" Tony opted to keep his mouth shut, instead throwing another glare DeFeo's way. DeFeo chuckled humorlessly, pulling the hammer back on the gun. "I said, 'are we clear, Agent DiNozzo'?"

McGee paled considerable, a helpless look flashing Tony's way, and DiNozzo snarled, "Crystal."

"Knew you'd see things my way." DeFeo flashed DiNozzo a smile as he disarmed the hammer. He held the gun loosely in his hand as he started pacing, "I admit, I was actually quite surprised at how lucky I had gotten. Both of you, without Gibbs, in the same place, and you, McGee, just letting those LEOs leave." DeFeo shook his head, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"Nice going, Probie," Tony shot Tim's way, the latter glaring at the former.

"I guess our little reunion was just meant to be," DeFeo muttered ignoring the exchange between DiNozzo and McGee.

"I hope you know Gibbs is going to kill you when he finds you," DiNozzo said slowly, not being able to help himself, meeting DeFeo's eyes as he walked past him.

"And if he does, Tony," DeFeo started moving to stand next to DiNozzo. He bent down, his lips almost touching Tony's ear, and whispered, "I'll be sure to take you and McGee with me." he stood up, moving a few steps from DiNozzo.

"Altoid," Tony muttered.

"What?" DeFeo turned to stare at the agent.

"Altoid, Tic-Tac, maybe a stick of Spearmint. Any or all would do wonders for that breath of yours." Yes, Tony knew DeFeo just threatened McGee's life if he didn't shut up, and yes, he did catch the look of semi-betrayal in Tim's eyes, but DiNozzo just couldn't let the opportunity pass.

DeFeo chuckled once before pistol whipping McGee across the face with his Sig. The sound of metal hitting flesh had Tony internally cringing. The blood trailing down Tim's face from the new gash had him instantly regretting his comment.

"What?" DeFeo questioned when he spotted the look of outrage on DiNozzo's face. "At least I didn't shoot him…"

**NCIS**

"Is it true," a voice said the moment Ducky and Palmer rolled the body into the morgue. "Are they really missing?" Abby slipped off the slab she had been sitting on, heading toward Ducky and Palmer.

"As far as we know," Ducky confirmed helping Palmer move the body from the gurney to another slab.

"Oh my God," Abby said starting to pace back and forth. "Well, who has them? Is it the murderer? Why would he take them? Why not kill them? Not that I want them killed. Because they can't die, I won't let them die. McGee and Tony can't be…"

"Abigail, calm down," Ducky said hurriedly placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her mid-pace. "We don't know what happened, yet. Or who has them. Or anything else for that matter."

"Right," Abby said quietly nodding, her pigtails swishing back and forth with the motion. "Right, we don't know yet. But what does Gibbs think? Does he think it's one of his enemies? Because I know firsthand that his enemies are dangerous. I mean, Ari didn't put a bullet through my lab's window for nothing. You know." She was pacing again, moving away from Ducky so he couldn't stop her. Abruptly she stopped, looking at the exit. "I'll go ask him. I have to." She rushed out of the morgue, the doors closing behind her.

"Do you think she's right, Dr. Mallard? Do you think it's one of Gibbs' enemies?" Palmer asked as he moved toward where they kept their scrubs.

"Hard telling, Mr. Palmer. It could just be the young man who killed this young man," Ducky responded nodding toward the body bag.

"But why not kill them?' Palmer asked worriedly. Ducky didn't reply, opting to get ready for the autopsy instead.

A few moments later, the body was laid across the slab and stripped down. Ducky bagged the marine's clothes, stashing them in a white bin marked _Evidence._ He glanced up at Palmer and said, "Three bullet wounds to the thoracic cavity." His gloved hand pointed them out before he grabbed an autopsy knife. He made to slice into the chest to get to the bullets, when he spotted the carvings hidden under the blood smeared across his chest.

"What's wrong, Dr. Mallard?" Palmer asked noticing Ducky's hesitation. Once again, Mallard didn't respond to him. He used his hand to wipe some of the blood away, the carvings coming more into focus. It was something he had seen once before, during a case nearly three years ago. And if it meant what he thought it meant, the guy in interrogation was most likely innocent.

"Mr. Palmer," he said meeting Jimmy's eyes. "I am going to need you to get Jethro…"

**NCIS**

**2004...**

"What have you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked walking into the morgue.

"Both victims were thoroughly beaten, but gunshot wounds to their chests were what killed them," Ducky replied pointing out the bullet holes when Gibbs stopped next to his table.

"Then what's that?" he asked pointing out the strange symbol Ducky had come across.

"That I haven't figured out, yet," Ducky said moving toward the other body. "This one, too, had the same marks. But if you ask me…"

"And I am," Gibbs said slowly.

"I'd say it looks like letters. Three letters, to be particular, combined together."

"What letters?" Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows.

"A 'W', an 'A', and a 'B.' But if that's the case, it would make no sense."

"Get a picture to Abby. Maybe she can figure it out," Gibbs said heading toward the door. Ducky watched him go, the doors closing behind the agent. He then bent over the body farthest from the door and whispered, "What happened to you prior to being killed…?"

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Gibbs was standing in the viewing room, studying the man sitting in the interrogation room, when the door flew open. Abby was already talking, her lips going so fast that Gibbs could barely take in what she was saying.

"Abby," he called over her, but she continued to talk. "Hey, Abby." He grabbed her shoulder, met her eyes, and said, "You need to talk slower."

"Who do you think took Tony and McGee," she said after taking a breath. Gibbs didn't answer her, his blue eyes shifting from the Goth to the man sitting in the interrogation room. His gut was telling him something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on what.

Palmer appeared in the doorway a second later, slightly out of breath, and said, "Dr… Dr. Mallard wants to see you."

"Why?" Gibbs asked giving Palmer a curious look.

"He didn't say."

Gibbs followed Jimmy out of the viewing room, heading toward the elevators just as Ziva exited them.

"What is going on?" she asked cautiously.

"Ducky might have found something," Gibbs answered and gestured for the Mossad agent to get back into the elevator car. He hit the B button, the doors slid closed, and the car started moving. It was a quiet fifteen seconds, the ding of opening doors the only thing breaking the silence.

Gibbs led the group toward the morgue, Ducky already waiting in the hall for him. The older man met Jethro's eyes, silently telling him to leave his entourage in the hall for a few seconds. Gibbs nodded, telling the others to stay, and followed Mallard back into the morgue.

Ducky stopped short of the slab, pointing out the carvings. Gibbs squinted, barely making it out amongst the blood. Realization dawned on him a few seconds later.

"Did you know he had gotten out?" Ducky asked curiously. Gibbs didn't answer. He turned on his heel and headed toward the exit. "Jethro where are you going?" he kept walking, wanting nothing more than to stick his fist through something. The FBI hadn't told him that DeFeo was loose. Fornell had agreed that Gibbs would be the first to know. It was time to get a hold of Tobias Fornell…

**NCIS**

McGee's ear was still ringing from where DeFeo's fist had connected. He could barely hear out of it, but could feel the warmth of blood leaking down his cheek. For the past fifteen minutes DeFeo had been alternating between him and Tony, his hits becoming increasing harder with each new wave. No doubt Tony would have a decent shiner around his right eye and a good sized bruise across his mandible.

So far, DeFeo had kept the hits to the face and head, but it was only a matter of time before he started in on their mid-sections. McGee could remember the four marines DeFeo and his friends had managed to kill three years ago. Their abdomen and chests had been covered in reddish, purple bruises. A couple even had had broken ribs. Ducky had speculated those injuries had been caused by a blunt object, most likely a baseball bat. Tim didn't see a bat anywhere, but that didn't mean DeFeo hadn't managed to procure one.

Tim winced when Tony was pistol whipped a second time, right across the head, his eyes glazing over for a few seconds before they cleared. He shook his head and muttered, "Thanks for avoiding the face that time."

"Oh, sorry," DeFeo replied before backhanding Tony across his already bruised jaw. His fist then connected with Tony's left cheek, leaving behind an impressive red mark. "That better?"

"Loads," DiNozzo responded sarcastically testing his jaw.

DeFeo moved away from both guys, stopping short of the dirty window. He leaned against it staring at both of them

"What," Tony started his blue eyes zeroing in on DeFeo's face, "taking a break? Tired already?"

"This would be more fun if Agent Todd were here with us," DeFeo stated ignoring Tony's jibe. A barely readable expression crossed Tony's face, McGee just hearing the storm brewing in DiNozzo's head. It had been two years, but Kate was still a button pusher for Tony. With sheer will, DiNozzo managed to keep his mouth shut. It, however, didn't stop DeFeo from talking, "Such a shame what happened to her. I read about it in the paper. A terrorist killed her, right?

"I bet he was out to get Gibbs. He just has a way of pissing people off." It was obvious DeFeo was baiting Tony, and DiNozzo was actually doing a great job at not taking the bait. Until…

"I just wonder how long you two would last if I started in on her," DeFeo muttered a small smirk on his face. "I had never gone after a girl before, Arabella wouldn't allow it, but I bet she would have made an exception for Caitlin. I know I would have."

DiNozzo was chewing on his tongue, trying to keep from saying anything, but Tim knew it was futile. He was about to say something, Tony could never stay quiet for long. And when Kate was brought up, especially by people he deemed unworthy to talk about her, things could get ugly.

"I wonder if she would have screamed…"

"Shut up," Tony snapped anger rolling off him in waves.

"Excuse me?" DeFeo said slowly, pushing away from the window.

"I said 'shut up.' Open your damn ears, dipshit," DiNozzo snarled meeting DeFeo's eyes with a look of pure contempt.

"Apologize to Agent McGee, DiNozzo," DeFeo said very, very quietly.

"What does…?" Tony trailed off when a 'bang' echoed through the cabin. McGee felt a sharp pain shoot through his left side, a barely suppressed scream leaving his lips. He glanced down, already noticing the blood seeping through his tee-shirt.

"You son of a bitch," Tony's voice screamed over the newly ringing in Tim's ears. He couldn't believe it, DeFeo had shot him. DeFeo had shot him? _Holy crap, DeFeo had shot me_. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Told you," DeFeo said looking at Tony, "didn't I. Now, maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut…" So, DeFeo shot him and it was Tony's fault. This day couldn't get any worse…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. It was awesome and we appreciate it.**

**So, please enjoy, we own nothing, and catch ya in chapter five...**

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Abby's Death Metal crap screamed at Gibbs when he entered her lab. His eyes screwed up at the mere sound of each piercing shirk, but Abby was so into the music she barely noticed he arrived until Gibbs crossed the room and switched the stereo off.

"Gibbs," she whined looking up from her computer. "That was the best part."

"You always say that," he replied moving toward her. "So, what have you got for me, Abs?"

"You can't rush my babies, Gibbs. Impatience leads to unhappy computers." She turned to face him, her eyes lighting up when she noticed the Caf-Pow in his hand. "For me? Oh, Gibbs you shouldn't have."

He moved it just out of her reach and said, "So, nothing at all?"

"You are so mean." she playfully pouted before turning to her computer. "Well, the symbol you found matched another symbol from a murder in Kansas a few weeks ago."

"Another murder?" Gibbs moved forward as Abby brought up the information on her computer.

"Yeah, another marine. He was found in his home, beaten and shot. I called Kansas PD and they're sending over as much of their evidence as they can." She turned back to face him, reaching for the Caf-Pow.

"When will you have the finger prints and blood samples?" he asked still not relenting the giant, big gulp sized cup.

"A couple hours," she said practically bouncing on her size ten boots, waiting for her caffeine fix.

"You have one," he said and handed her the cup.

"But Gibbs…"

"Have McGee help you," Gibbs said heading toward the door just as McGee wandered in with a lost puppy dog look on his face. He was taken aback when Gibbs said his name, but instantly perked up at the prospect of helping Abby. "One hour, Abby," he reminded the Goth before letting the door close behind him.

He rode the elevator back to the bullpen, sipping his coffee, only to lower the cup when the doors opened. Tobias Fornell stood on the other end, an impatient look on his face. So, maybe McGee was down in Abby's lab for something more than just to be there.

"Tobias, been waiting long…?"

**NCIS**

Present Day…

"I don't know what to tell you, Gibbs," Tobias Fornell said looking down at Gibbs from the big screen in MTAC.

"Why not your computers and phones were down and that is why we weren't informed of DeFeo's escape," Gibbs snapped. "Because that is the only thing I can think off…"

"Gibbs we were only informed yesterday," Fornell argued.

"Yesterday?" Gibbs was taken aback for a second, something that didn't usually happen to him. "When did he escape?"

"Two days ago a riot broke out at Leavenworth, six guards and five inmates were injured, three inmates and a guard were killed. The guards did a head count when everything calmed down and noticed DeFeo was missing."

"Anything else you're neglecting to tell me?"

"What?" Tobias' eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm just saying first you forget to mention Ari had come back to the states and now DeFeo's free. It's like you want my team dead or something."

"What does…?"

"Two of my men are missing and DeFeo has them."

"Are you sure?"

"No, Tobias, I'm not. But I'll be sure to take a second look at his calling card," Gibbs snapped sarcastically.

"Gibbs, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, Fornell. You'll just get in the way," Gibbs retorted. He made to take off the headset, but stopped. "And let me tell you another thing. If anything happens to my men, anything at all, you and your whole organization will be paying for it out of your asses!" He then threw the headset on the ground and stormed out of the conference room, slamming the door behind him…

**NCIS**

Tony had been working on the ropes, every so often checking for DeFeo. He didn't know where the psycho went, but he knew it couldn't be good. DiNozzo gave up on his bindings after a few more seconds and turned his attention to the barely conscious McGee.

His usual pale complexion was paper white tinged with a grayish hue, and he had managed to slump deeper into his chair despite the ropes tied around his hands. But nothing, nothing compared to the alarming amount of blood.

The left side of McGee's white shirt was crimson, along with the chair he sat in and the dirty floor around his feet. It worried Tony, a lot, but he had to keep the Probie from panicking. And the only way to do that was to piss him off…

"Hey McSleepypants, wake up," Tony called quietly. "McGee…"

"Shut up, Tony," McGee snapped keeping his eyes closed. _That was easy._

"Touchy, touchy McMeanie," DiNozzo cracked, hating how weak Probie's voice sounded. "What's up with you?" _Wrong question, DiNozzo._

McGee managed to throw Tony an annoyed without opening his eyes. "Your mouth got me shot…" Tim trailed off as heavy foot falls echoed off the wall. DeFeo rounded the corner a wooden baseball bat resting on his shoulder.

"Did you go out and make that yourself?" Tony questioned before his brain could tell his mouth to shut the hell up.

DeFeo chuckled once and said, "It was between this and a shovel. I figured I would need the shovel later."

"Not really your M.O., DeFeo. Don't you usually leave the bodies out in the open?"

"At the rate McGee's going…" DeFeo trailed off letting his eyes rest on Tim.

Tony forced himself not to look and opted to say, "What are you talking about? He's fine." Okay, McGee wasn't fine, DiNozzo knew this, but he wasn't going to admit it because admitting it was the first step towards 'we are screwed' land. And Tony would rather like to avoid that land for as long as possible.

"Oh, 'he's fine', huh?" DeFeo nodded once then swung his bat into McGee's wounded side. Tim gasped as his eyes flew open.

"What the hell!" Tony shouted pulling at the rope binding him. "He did nothing…" DeFeo hit Probie again, cutting Tony off. Tim jerked violently with the hit, tears of pain welling in his eyes. He breathed deeply through his nose, no doubt trying hard not to make a sound.

"Keep talking, DiNozzo. I've got no problem breaking his ribs," DeFeo growled keeping a tight grip on his bloody bat.

"I hope Gibbs will forgive me," Tony snarled meeting DeFeo's eyes.

"For what?" DeFeo hissed.

"For killing you. Because believe me, when I get free, even if I rip your head off with my bear hands, I will kill you."

DeFeo's lip curled before he swung his bat a third time, straight into the side of Tony's head. DiNozzo's chair tipped over with the force, spilling the agent onto the floor. Tony barely felt the pain, from the collision, spread through his side before everything faded to black…

**NCIS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. It was much appreciated.**

**And, I didn't know what McGee's blood type was, or if they mentioned it on the show, so I took a stab in the dark and picked one at random. Just letting you all know.**

**So, please enjoy, drop a comment if you can, and see ya in chapter six...**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Fornell gestured for Gibbs to move to the side before slipping into the elevator. He pressed the first floor button and the doors slid closed. Before the car could move more than a few inches, Fornell flicked the switch and it stopped.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked before Fornell could open his mouth.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Fornell retorted raising his eyebrows. "I'd like to think we're friends…" Gibbs' eyebrows shot up, cutting Fornell off. "Following up on a case, has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are we here?" Gibbs gestured around the stopped elevator car.

"My director called and told me your forensic scientist called Kansas PD about that murder three weeks ago. Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm serious Gibbs."

Gibbs took a breath and said, "We found two bodies that match the same MO from the murder in Kansas. Maybe they have something we haven't found, yet."

"LEOs in Kansas couldn't find this guy. Do you honestly think you can?"

"My team's the best, Tobias," Gibbs replied rather proudly. He flicked the switch, the elevator coming to life once more. Fornell hit it again, the thing shutting down.

"Why would this guy come to Virginia and murder again when he clearly got away with one?"

"Don't know." Gibbs switched the elevator on. Fornell glared but didn't bother shutting it off.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tobias said under his breath.

"Funny, that's what I told you when you married my second wife," Gibbs deadpanned as the doors opened. Fornell glared again and stepped out of the elevator. Gibbs pressed the third floor button, waving as the doors closed…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

The lack of music caught Gibbs' attention when he walked into Abby's lab. Bert the hippo sat next to a computer, the screen testing what he could figure was the oil. Another computer was searching out the tire tracks. While a third tested the blood from the hats, trying to pinpoint exactly which agent had lost blood where.

Abby, herself, was scrambling from computer to computer, expecting answers she wasn't getting. It wasn't until she stopped next to her laptop, obviously scanning for the footprints out front of the old barn, did she notice Gibbs at all.

"Any word?" she asked hopefully the worry etched across her face hard to miss.

"No," Gibbs answered. "What have you got?" he asked setting a Caf-Pow next to Bert.

"A whole lotta…" she trailed off when one of her computers made a noise. She crossed the room in a flash, stopping next to it. "Blood type A-Positive on the hat found in the kitchen and AB-Negative on the one found in the garage," she said quickly. "I guess Palmer figured right, Tony's hat was in the kitchen." She kept her back to Gibbs, watching the screen.

"We'll find them, Abs," he said quietly, resting his hand on her shoulder. She turned, throwing her arms around his neck. "Promise?" she asked in a small voice. Gibbs grunted noncommittal, before untangling himself from her embrace.

"Keep working, Abby," he said heading toward the door. "Call me if you find anything, else."

"Okay," she said quietly the sound of passing gas telling Gibbs she had grabbed Bert.

He couldn't make her a promise he couldn't keep. Gibbs never made promises he couldn't keep. And as much as he wanted to find Tony and Tim alive, like most kidnapping cases there was a slight chance they were already dead. It physically hurt to think that way, and to repeat those thoughts to Abby would be like sticking a knife in her back. But he had to think that way; he couldn't let emotions cloud his judgment. _Easier said than done_…

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Kate was sitting at her desk, her fingers flying across the keyboard. Tony had been watching her for almost five minutes, peaking over the edge of the half-wall parting Kate's desk from the lady whose chair Tony had been kneeling on.

"You misspelled that word," he said quietly and Kate jumped.

"Damn it, Tony," she snapped turning to face him.

"What, I'm just pointing it out just in case Spell Check misses it," he said innocently getting to his feet and walking around to stand in front of Kate's desk.

Kate spun her chair to face forward, glaring at Tony. She stared down at the words across her computer screen, met Tony's eyes, and said, "I didn't spell anything wrong. I don't see…"

"Who was that brunette guy?" DiNozzo asked hoping to catch her off guard and get her to spill.

She cocked her head and pursed her lips. "Stop asking, Tony."

"Come on, tell me," Tony whined bouncing on his feet.

"I will when you ask Gibbs who that red headed woman is," Kate responded raising her eyebrows.

"Right? I'm sure he'll be all ready to give me ex-wife numbed four's name. I mean, when has he _ever _shared personal information with us. I bet they aren't even together anymore…"

"You think, DiNozzo," a voice said behind him. Tony stiffened hoping beyond hope that Probie had just gotten really good at impersonating Gibbs. "Turn around." DiNozzo took a deep breath and slowly turned. Gibbs was standing a foot from him, coffee in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey, boss, Kate and I were just…" _Whack_, Tony winced when Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

He had been working for Gibbs for nearly six years, and in those six years he had received over a thousand head slaps. But never before had his head felt this bad afterward, nor had it taken him forever to open his eyes. In fact, other than a reflex blink, he never remembered closing his eyes at all after a head slap. So either he had really, really, really pissed Gibbs off or…

A foot connected with his stomach, his eyes snapped open and the air was knocked from his lungs causing him to take a gasping breath. He sucked in enough dust to plant a garden, an array of rapid fire sneezes making his head thud so hard a wave of nausea rolled through him. As his breath returned to him he started coughing, more pain brought involuntary tears of pain to his eyes.

He barely heard a voice say, "Up and at 'em, Anthony," before he was moved into an upright position. The blurry room spun around him imitating an out of control tilt-a-whirl and a new wave of nausea rolled though him so severe it took all of Tony's control not to barf all over the front of his shirt.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard." DiNozzo's vision cleared enough to take in DeFeo's smiling face inches from his own.

"Gah, personal space," Tony groaned under his breath trying and failing to move away from DeFeo. The psycho chuckled but backed off, moving to stand by the window. Tony was quiet for a second, trying to unscramble his brain and figure out why he was in so much pain. "What'd you hit me with?"

"That," DeFeo said and pointing at the bat next to the still bleeding McGee... Wait, Bat? Still bleeding McGee? Stuff started coming back, in short bursts at first, until the memories flooded him and had his vision screwing up again. When his vision cleared he let his eyes rest on Tim again, and didn't like what he saw.

Probie's head rested on his shoulder, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was becoming increasingly quicker with each breath. Tony wasn't even sure if he was awake or not, and worry griped his stomach so tight it wasn't helping the nausea he was barely keeping at bay. If someone didn't find them soon…

Tony couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Instead he threw a glare DeFeo's way and pulled on his ropes. What he wouldn't give to be free, right that second, and cause DeFeo as much pain as he had caused them.

"Keep it up, DiNozzo," DeFeo said slowly. "Even if you do get free I'll be sure to put McGee out of his misery before you get a shot in." DeFeo chuckled again when McGee whimpered helplessly. Tony didn't quite take it as a sign that Probie was awake, but it was a sound nonetheless.

DeFeo pushed away from the window, walking past Tony toward the room's exit. "Where are you going?" Tony demanded watching the psycho trek across the floor.

"Don't worry about it," DeFeo replied and was gone. Tony tried one more time to pull on his bindings, listening to the door close behind DeFeo, but it was no use. In frustration, he threw himself against the chair realizing the thing was more wobbly than earlier. A humorless grin spread across his face as a plan started to form…

**NCIS**

Tim woke to swearing, or he thought it was swearing. He couldn't be sure with his side being on fire and all. He forced his eyes open, the room blurring around him before clearing. For a split second he nearly panicked when he couldn't remember where he was, but one look at Tony and it all came flooding back.

"Tony?" he whispered and DiNozzo stopped whatever he was doing for a second to look over at McGee.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said quietly. "How ya feeling?"

"Like…hell," Tim responded weakly his eyes drooping.

"Hey," Tony called over the sound of barely audible creaking. "Stay awake, McGee."

"I…can't, Tony."

"Yes you can Tim. Come on." It was spoken casually, but McGee still heard the slight begging underlying Tony's voice. McGee forced his eyelids open again just in time to realize what Tony was doing.

DiNozzo was rocking back and forth in his chair, the legs leaving the floor a few inches every time he moved. It made no sense why Tony was doing it, and Tim was pretty sure he couldn't have pieced it together even if he had not had a bullet hole in his side.

"What are…you…doing?" he asked lifting his head an inch or so from his shoulder.

"Just pay attention, Probie," Tony replied continuing his work. "You see when DeFeo stupidly hit me with the bat…" McGee vaguely remembered Tony going down and staying down. "…and when I landed on the floor the chair must have broken because it wobbles. So, now I'm trying to knock the chair over…"

"What…, are you…hoping to…break the…chair?" it made sense, sorta, but McGee saw a flaw in the plan. "But…what happens…if the chair…doesn't break?"

"Spoil sport," DiNozzo responded under his breath. He tipped the chair to the left and said, "I'll cross that bridge if I have to…" the chair balanced on two legs for a second and finally toppled over, sending Tony to the floor again.

He visibly winced when he landed, the collision probably doing nothing for his concussion, but he did get the effect he wanted. The chair had broken, freeing his arms. He made quick work maneuvering his shoulder blades so he could move his bound hands to the front. It looked painful, and McGee was pretty sure he couldn't do it, and the fall had to have hurt DiNozzo's shoulders, but Tony managed his task without much complaint.

"How…are…you going…to…?" Tim trailed off when Tony scrambled to his feet. He wobbled for a second, barely keeping his balance, but managed it as he stumbled across the room. He headed out of the room, the sound of items being thrown meeting Tim's ears.

McGee must have dozed or something because the next thing he knew Tony's voice was saying, "Wake up, McSleepy." Tim's eyes flew open in time to see DiNozzo standing in front of him, hands free, holding a rusty nail.

"Hold tight," he said and moved behind Tim. As DiNozzo worked at McGee's ropes, something occurred to Tim. Something that should have occurred sooner, but probably didn't because of the unwanted hole in his side.

"Hey…Tony?" he whispered feeling the ropes start to give.

"Yeah, McGee," Tony said clearly concentrating on the task at hand.

"Where did…DeFeo…go?"

"I don't know," Tony replied quietly just as the ropes fell and freed Tim's hands. "But let's get out of here before he comes back." DiNozzo moved to face McGee, offering him a hand. Tim took it and was hauled to his feet, pain shooting through his side. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, the whole room shifting back and forth. His legs gave out on him and he leaned into Tony who nearly fell from the force.

"Jeez McNugget, a little less computers and a little more gym would…" Tim never got to hear the rest of the insult. Something heavy collided with both agents, sending them to the ground…

**NCIS**

Gibbs had been getting another coffee, hating the break room's coffee but needing a fix bad enough to rough the taste, when Ziva came running into the room.

"Gibbs, I may have found something." He turned, intending to ask her what, but the words barely left his mouth when Abby crashed through the doorway, nearly knocking into Ziva.

"Gibbs, the tests are back."

Both girls started talking at the same time, trying to tell him what they found. He listened for a second, trying to decipher who was saying what, but eventually gave up and exclaimed, "HEY!" both cut off immediately.

"Ziva, what did you find?"

The Mossad officer took a breath and said, "DeFeo's father was walled a cabin…"

"Willed," Abby corrected helpfully obviously wanting Ziva to hurry up so she could share her news.

"…willed a cabin a few years before he died. I do not know if it is still standing, but I think it is worth checking out."

Gibbs nodded and then turned to Abby, raising an eyebrow. "The tire tracks and oil came back and the vehicle is a Chevy van."

"That helps us how?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Instead of Abby's usual 'patients Gibbs' she just plowed on. "Well the marine that was found dead today has a Chevy van registered to him. And he, too, also happens to have a cabin." Abby took a breath and said rather quickly. "I mean, maybe DeFeo killed the marine, left his body at that abandoned house, called it in like he did three years ago, and waited for someone from NCIS to show up. When they did he took them captive, loaded them in the marine's van, and drove them out to his cabin. I mean, it's out in the middle of nowhere, no one's going to find him…"

Gibbs was sure Abby kept talking, but he barely took it in. Two cabins, two separate locations, and his men could be at either one. If he knew DeFeo like he thought he did, the guy would go with something familiar, something closer to his family. But DeFeo hated his father, so his father's cabin might not be where he'd take Tony and Tim. Either one were a possibility yet choosing the wrong one could result in McGee and DiNozzo's deaths...

"Okay, Ziva send the LEOs to DeFeo's cabin," he said coming to a decision, his gut telling him DeFeo would want to avoid any memories of his father that he could.

"And what about Abby's…?" Ziva questioned curiously.

Gibbs took his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Ziva. "You're driving…"

**NCIS**

**2004…**

The third body was found in an old fish warehouse about half an hour after Gibbs had given Abby her deadline. Since he had taken her assistant, he had given her an extra hour, but had a feeling she'd have his results by the time they got back.

"Why is it always a warehouse," he heard Tony whisper to Kate.

"What?" Kate hissed back.

"It's just, in almost all the movies, eventually a warehouse is going to show up. Except, this time instead of a shoot out it's just a dead body…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called without turning around, "take photos."

"Yes boss," Tony responded and the clicking of a camera soon followed. Gibbs started scanning the area, barely paying attention to Kate dusting for finger prints and McGee taking blood samples. Ducky and Palmer had just shown up, the experienced ME getting to work checking the liver temp.

Gibbs caught sight of a cigarette butt sitting under an empty crate. He moved toward it calling over his shoulder for McGee. Tim scrambled forward, nearly tripped over his feet, and said, "Yeah boss?"

"Bag that," Gibbs responded pointing at the butt. He then headed back to the bodies just in time to hear Tony whisper, "Come on, Kate. Just a hint." Walking past the younger man, Kate never getting a chance to answer, Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo's head.

He headed outside, noticing the LEOs talking to a brunette guy and a girl. They were the ones who found the body, witnesses, but something just didn't seem right about them. Hell, something didn't seem quite right about the whole case. Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. They were much appreciated.**

**Please enjoy, catch ya in chapter seven, and we hope to hear from you all again.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Tony's left knee slammed into McGee's unoccupied chair as he went down, his right hand skidded across the cement floor ripping the flesh open. Tim landed half a foot from him, a whimper of pain telling DiNozzo that McGee had landed on his hurt side.

Everything was a mess of chaos for a quarter of a second then DiNozzo was hauled to his feet. Before he could get his bearings, a fist connected with his face and he fell. His right hip connected with the chair. At the rate he was going, he'd be lucky to have two functioning legs when this was all over.

DeFeo came at him again, but he rolled to the side. Tony sprang to his feet, the room swaying dangerously around him. Nausea rolled through him and the room blurred around the edges. He just managed to make out a blob-like shape coming at him before he was hit again.

The collision with the wall jarred his already aching head and sent a spike of pain through his shoulder as he slid to the floor. He refused to admit he blacked out-more like spaced out with his eyes closed-but was dumped back to reality when he heard a cry of pain from across the room.

His eyes snapped open in time to see DeFeo drill his foot into McGee's hurt side again. Tony scrambled to his feet, ignoring the fact that his legs felt like jelly and the room was swaying like an aircraft carrier during a storm. Reminiscent of his college days, he hunched forward and ran, as fast as he could, at DeFeo.

Catching him by surprise, he managed to tackle the other man. He knocked him away from McGee, straight out the dirty window…

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Abby was waiting for Gibbs at his desk when he and his team got back from the new crime scene. She looked up from his computer and said, "Gibbs, you really need to update…" he grabbed his chair and moved her away from the computer.

"What's up, Abby?" he asked.

"The finger prints and blood came back," she said hurriedly getting to her feet. "Both matched the marines. And the bullets were from a .9mm." she shrugged. "Nothing really helpful.

"I did, however, get the evidence from the other murder. They have about as much as we do. Except they managed to find a size twelve, men's shoeprint outside of the house. Of course, about a quarter of the men in town have size…" Gibbs pulled the cigarette butt out of his bag and waved it in Abby's face.

"That's new," she said taking the evidence bag from him. Gibbs didn't say anything. "I'll test it for DNA." He still didn't reply. "Could take a couple hours."

"You've got one," Gibbs said and Abby ran back toward the elevators…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

It was quiet in the car. Ziva was concentrating on driving, but every so often she would glance over at Gibbs. He could feel her eyes on him, but he ignored her. He _had_ checked his gun a couple times, making sure he had a full clip. DeFeo wasn't walking away this time; he'd make sure of it.

His cell rang and he dug it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and said, "Gibbs?"

"_The… empty,"_ a LEO said on the other end.

"What?" he snapped into the thing. It had been giving him troubles for the past couple hours, and he was close to just tossing it out the window.

"_I…the…empty…"_

"Empty? Is it empty?"

"_Yeah…" _the phone went dead.

"Stupid piece of crap," Gibbs growled snapping the phone shut so hard it almost broke in his hands.

"You think breaking your phone will help?" Ziva questioned curiously. Gibbs didn't answer, just glared out the windshield. "Here." She handed him her phone. Gibbs took it and redialed the LEO's number.

"_Caraway?"_

"Did you say the cabin was empty?" Gibbs barked into the phone.

"_Yeah,"_ Caraway said quickly. "_Actually it's mostly studs. Whoever owned this place hasn't used it in a while."_ Gibbs nodded and hung up. His gut had been right; they were on the right track.

"Go faster," he said and Ziva pressed down harder on the pedal, the car jolting forward…

**NCIS**

Glass rained down on Tony as he landed heavily on the ground. He scrambled up, white, hot pain shooting through his leg. He glanced down, noticing his jeans had been sliced open, a deep gash spilling his blood onto the ground.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered.

"What?" McGee's weak voice called from inside the cabin.

"Uh, nothing. Just got blood on my shirt," Tony called back pushing himself to his feet. More pain spread through his leg, adding to the sickening thuds going on inside his head. _Yeah, this day has been awesome._

"Tony, there's a hole in my side," McGee snapped.

"Does everything have to be about you, McSelfish?" DiNozzo retorted glancing around. DeFeo was lying on the ground, groaning. Blood was smeared across a rock; the psycho's head having met it when he landed. DiNozzo checked the dazed DeFeo for a gun, but found him weaponless. Frustration rolled through him as he hurriedly limped back toward the cabin. They didn't have much time, DeFeo would be up and around in no time.

He threw the front door open, leaning heavily on the frame when a wave of dizziness washed through him. He slowly shook his head, hoping to clear it, but instead nearly threw up. Tony took a breath, pushed every one of his hurts to the back of his mind, and hurriedly moved further into the cabin.

He found Tim still on the floor, somehow whiter than earlier, clutching at his still bleeding side. Tony hated letting the Probie continue to bleed, but if they didn't get out soon they weren't getting out ever. He grabbed Tim's left arm, trying and failing to haul him to his feet.

"Probie, you have got to help me," he snapped trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He didn't have time to show weakness. McGee managed to gather his legs under him, barely keeping a groan at bay, and Tony was able to drag him to his feet the second time.

"Come on," DiNozzo said pulling McGee's arm over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Tim's waist, warm blood coating his hand, and half dragged half carried him out of the cabin…

**NCIS**

The usual two hour drive was made in almost forty-five minutes. Gibbs figured he could have made it in thirty but didn't comment as he threw the door open before the car came to a complete stop. He sprinted inside, Ziva at his side, and looked around.

The front room was relatively empty, save for a few items scattered across the floor. He headed into the back room and stopped, taking in the scene. Two chairs sat in the middle of the room. One was on its side, broken while the other stood, blood surrounding it. A bloody bat sat against the wall, and the window was broken.

Gibbs headed toward the broken window, looking outside. He found more blood on the sill and staining a rock outside. Either this was another crime scene, or they were just a few minutes too late. Gibbs' gut was banking on the latter.

"Son of a bitch…"

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Gibbs was on his way for more coffee when Abby nearly ran into him. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she said quickly skidding to a halt. "The DNA on the butt. I got a match."

"Who is…?" she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the elevator. She pounded on the button, talking so fast Gibbs couldn't understand her. The doors opened and she hustled him inside.

"Why can't you just tell me…?"

"It'll ruin the surprise," she said interrupting him, hitting a button. The doors closed and the car began to move. Abby was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands still around Gibbs' arm. When the doors opened she dragged him down the hall, pushing him into her lab.

Next to one of her computers sat a coffee cup, a velvet bow sitting on top. Abby let go of Gibbs and raced toward it. She grabbed the cup, offered it to Gibbs, and went to work. Gibbs pulled the bow off the top and took a sip, waiting for Abby.

Finally a picture appeared. A familiar face glaring back at him. Gibbs lowered his cup, eyebrows furrowing, and said, "Are you sure?"

"Don't let my babies hear you questioning them," she said making a show to cover the computer's 'ears'. "They don't like being questioned."

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked gesturing to the screen.

"Brendan DeFeo," Abby said meeting his eyes.

"DeFeo?" Gibbs knew that name. A DeFeo had found the first two bodies: Walter DeFeo. "Does he have a brother?" he gestured to the guy looking at him, the guy who had 'found' the third body.

"Um…" Abby hit a couple keys and another face appeared. This one not so familiar, but had similarities to Brendan. "This is his father. He was a marine who was arrested for beating his…" Abby hit another button and a newspaper clipping popped up. "...his children…" and Gibbs saw it, Walter DeFeo sitting in the backseat of a squad car with Brendan and the girl from the second crime scene.

"Thanks Abs," he said placing the bow on her head before racing out of her lab. He had to bring these three in. Even if they weren't the killers, something his gut highly doubted, they might know something…


	7. Chapter 7

**This took a lot longer than we thought, but here is the new chapter.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, the alerts, and just plain reading and supporting this story**

**Please enjoy, we hope to hear from you guys again, and we're gonna go.**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Tony hated nature, as simple as that. Just the prospect of no TV, no radio, no internet, usually no cell phone just didn't appeal to him. He never understood how somebody could pitch a tent or attach a camper to their car or rent an RV and travel around living amongst rabid animals and trees and poison ivy. It baffled him.

Of course, he'd much rather have an RV or a camper or a car for that matter. Instead, he was lugging a bleeding Probie around, whilst he, too, bled, having no clue where the hell they were going while the forest around him alternated from still to wobbly (God, he hated concussions). All while being chased by a psycho who may or may not have picked up a gun since they left him behind.

"We're… lost," Tim said leaning more and more into Tony the further they walked.

"No we're not," DiNozzo lied nudging McGee in the ribs to get him to straighten up. "I know where we're going."

"You suck… at lying… DiNozzo," McGee grumbled trying and failing to do as Tony wanted.

"I'll have you know, I am a fantastic liar…" Jeanne hadn't figured out he was lying. His team had no clue he was on assignment for Jenny (though he had a feeling Gibbs suspected something). Yeah, he was a _fantastic_ liar.

McGee mumbled something unintelligible then said a little louder, "Where's…DeFeo?"

"I don't know." And he didn't. Tony had expected the psycho to be shooting at them by now, especially when they weren't going that fast (and there was a very visible blood trail for him to follow), but there had been no sign of him. DiNozzo was banking on the fact that DeFeo's head wound was screwing him up. Or, he was at least hoping.

"I…I don't… like when… the bad guy… disappears," McGee said weakly once again leaning into Tony.

"Me neither, McGee," Tony said nearly falling when he realized he was holding up almost all of Tim's weight. "Hey, let's take a second." He dragged McGee over to a tree, gently sitting him against it, and took a few seconds to work out some kinks. A wave of dizziness washed through him, but he managed to push it aside by breathing through it.

"Are…are you… bleeding?" McGee whispered his green eyes locked on Tony's hurt leg.

"What?" Tony quickly moved to hide his wound. "It's a scratch. Don't worry about it." Tim made a skeptical sound, but didn't press the point. "Okay," Tony whispered to himself, "think DiNozzo. Which way…?" he kept murmuring to himself, limping around the perimeter, hoping to spot a road or a trail, anything to help them along.

"McGee," he glanced down at his partner, "you tracked that body once. Find us a way out of here." It took DiNozzo a second to realize Tim's eyes were closed. "Hey," he said trekking forward and slapping McGee's arm. "Wake up, McUseless."

"Tony…I'm…tired," McGee said his eyes taking a second to open.

"I know, Tim, but you can't sleep, yet. We've got to get out of here."

"Just leave me," McGee murmured his eyes slipping closed.

"Hey," Tony's boot tapped McGee's foot, "wake up." Probie's eyes slid open again. "What was my rule number two?"

McGee took a second to think, running a hand down his face, and then said, "Never poke fun…at the…'camp fire.'"

Tony opened his mouth to correct Tim, but hesitated for a second. He mentally scrolled through DiNozzo's list of rules then asked, "What was my rule number four."

"Never…leave a…man behind," McGee said slowly.

"That's right. Never leave a man behind. And I'm not…" Tim's eyes slid closed a third time, Tony kicked his foot again. He jerked awake, giving DiNozzo a dirty look. "I'm not going to break my rule because you told me to."

"DiNozzo, I can…barely see straight, barely walk. I…don't think…I can go…any further," McGee tried to reason with Tony. "At least…if you leave me…here…"

"Hey," Tony crouched down, ignoring the ache in his leg and the fact that his balance was off, and slapped McGee in the forehead. Probie's eyes snapped open; an appalled looked crossing his face. "You are not staying here, you hear me? I am not leaving you here to die." Gibbs had given Tony a similar pep talk when he had had the plague, head slap and all. If it had worked on DiNozzo, it was going to work on McGee.

"But Tony…"

"No buts. Now, come on before DeFeo catches us." Tony pushed himself up, barely avoiding falling on his ass. He offered Tim a hand, Probie staring at it for a second before taking it. After a couple tries, he had McGee back on his feet and they were moving again.

**NCIS**

**2004…**

It took digging, a lot of digging on McGee's part, but he had finally tracked down one of the DeFeo siblings: Walter. Gibbs, Tony, and Kate had headed out the moment McGee gave them the address and still weren't back. But, it had only been about an hour, there was still time before he needed to start worrying. Or, that's what he told himself.

When the elevator pinged and Tony and Kate filed out, he knew he had no reason to worry. He was just being-what Sarah called-a worrywart. Until he say Tony's black eye.

"What happened?" he asked dragging himself to his feet, hoping the alarm in his voice wasn't heard.

"Oh, DeFeo took a swing at Mr. Bigshot," Kate said trying hard not to laugh.

"He took me by surprise," Tony snapped sitting at his desk to look into his blank computer screen. "Damn, I had a date tonight."

"Some women dig bruises, DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking past his desk, pushing a docile Walter DeFeo toward the back elevators. McGee watched them go, noticing the way DeFeo's eyes flashed with some unidentifiable emotion when he met McGee's. Quickly Tim looked away. He didn't know whether it was Gibbs' famous gut rubbing off on him, the fact that his dad drilled into his head that delinquents were bad news, or the pure fact that the guy may or may not have been a killer, but for some reason McGee did not like that man…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Tony had tripped over something, sending a sharp pain through McGee's side. For a second he almost blacked out, but a nudge from DiNozzo and a snapped, "Stay awake, damn it," brought McGee back from the brink of unconsciousness.

"You…still know…where we're…going?" McGee murmured hearing a scoff from Tony. "I was… just…asking...jeez."

"I think the road is close," Tony said quietly.

"What if…nobody…stops for…us?" Tim questioned fighting to keep his eyes open.

"One look at you, Probie, someone is bound to stop," Tony muttered.

"But…what if…no cars…?"

"Stop it, McNegative," DiNozzo snapped stopping for a second. McGee wasn't sure what he was doing, and was going to ask, but they started moving again. "We'll get out of here. You just…" whatever Tony was going to tell Tim to have was cut off when a gunshot cut through the woods and whizzed past McGee's ear.

"Time to go," Tony said and quickened his pace…

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Gibbs stood in the viewing room, watching DeFeo through the one-way window. He hadn't moved much in the hour he sat in the interrogation room; he mostly just glared at the mirror. Some would say he was glaring at his own reflection, but Gibbs knew better. DeFeo knew he was watching him.

"It looks like he's watching you," a voice said and Kate moved to stand next to him.

"He is," Gibbs answered simply sipping his coffee.

"That's not creepy," Tony muttered on Gibbs' other side. Jethro didn't respond, but turned and headed out of the viewing room. He moved down the hall, stopping at the interrogation room's door. Juggling a file and his coffee, he grabbed the knob, turned it, and threw the door open.

"I thought a lawyer would be appointed to me," DeFeo said the moment Gibbs stepped into the room.

"They're backed up." Okay, so Gibbs 'forgot' to contact a lawyer, sue him. Besides, he wasn't breaking his thirteen for this dirt bag.

"Why am I here?"

"You know why."

"Right, because I suddenly developed the ability to read minds while you kept me cooped up in this hot room." Gibbs glared but didn't say anything. A tentative look crossed DeFeo's face, but he repeated, "Why am I here?"

Gibbs took a seat, tossing a file on the table. "Tell me about your father, Walter."

"What's to tell? He was an abusive bastard that got sent away," DeFeo said shrugging slightly.

"He was a marine, right?"

"Yeah, what does that…?"

Gibbs nodded, pulling a couple photos from the file. He laid them out on the table, each facing DeFeo, each one of the four dead marines. There was a flicker of familiarity in DeFeo's eyes, but it was gone when he met Gibbs' eyes.

"Why are you showing me these?" he questioned trying and failing to sound appalled.

"Just thought you'd enjoy seeing your handy work," Gibbs said slowly.

"I don't know…"

"Four marines are dead; you reported one of them…"

"Yeah, because I found him."

"No, I believe you killed him," Gibbs said. "You, your sister, and your brother." He had had Abby print the newspaper photo out for him, laying it down on top of one of the marines. "That's you three, in the back of a squad car. Then, a few years later, you're finding bodies."

"What does that…?"

"You see," Gibbs continued as if DeFeo hadn't spoken, "I think you, Brendan, and Arabella want to kill your father. But, prison bars are stopping you. So, you are substituting these marines for him. They do sort of look like him. Same build, same hair color, probably the same eye color. Same military branch."

"He's in jail, why would we…?"

"He beat you guys most of your lives. You probably wound up in the ER more times than you can count. You want him to pay." DeFeo was shaking his head. "You want him to pay, but you can't get to him. You can't get to him and it kills you. Kills you more than you want to admit." DeFeo shook his head harder. "Stop denying it! You know it's true!"

DeFeo's head stopped mid-shake, his grayish-blue eyes meeting Gibbs' blue ones, and said, "You're damn right we want him to pay."

"And I bet it felt good, killing those marines."

"More than you'll know," DeFeo whispered his eyes flashing.

"But it wasn't your idea, was it?"

"No, it was Arabella's and Brendan's. But I didn't mind."

"Of course you didn't." Gibbs stood up, about to head toward the door, but stopped when DeFeo said, "You won't find them."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Gibbs responded slowly. "We already have."

"What?" DeFeo was taken aback. "You're… you're lying."

"Am I?" Jethro turned, noticing the uncertainty in DeFeo's eyes.

"You have to be," he muttered mostly to himself. "Nobody's been to our old house since…" Gibbs tore out of the room before Walter could finish his sentence, the door closing behind him. Kate and Tony met him on his way to the elevators.

"DiNozzo…" he started.

"…call McGee and ask him to find their old address? Already did, boss."

"Kate…"

"...get the car? On it," she said nodding pressing the down arrow. The doors opened and they piled inside. Gibbs hit a button and the doors slid closed…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Gibbs sent Ziva down the road in the car, just in case Tony and Tim managed to walk that far, and he continued on foot, following the weaving specks of blood coating the ground. He wasn't sure if it was Tony's or McGee's, but the puddle of blood in the cabin told him it was one of theirs. Gibbs had to admit it was an alarming amount of blood. He had seen a lot of blood loss during his time as a Gunny, but he had never gotten used to thinking about his men, his friends injured so severely they left puddles behind.

'_A puddle, Gibbs, is what is left in a pothole or a ditch after it rains. Not around a chair, somebody has been _sitting_ in,'_ he could almost hear Abby say. He shook his head and continued on. He had to find McGee and DiNozzo…

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Gibbs motioned for McGee and DiNozzo to take the back. Tony allowed Tim to go ahead of him, and followed Probie through a broken fence. They stopped short of the back door, the screen door hanging off its hinges. Tony signaled Tim to take the left, Tony took the right.

He met McGee's eyes, green locked on green, and Tim nodded. DiNozzo turned, kicked the wooden door in, and rushed inside. Tim was on his heels, listening to the bark of firearms from the front room.

DiNozzo's shoulders rested against the wall, he peeked into the living room to see Gibbs take one of the two DeFeo siblings down. The girl screamed in fury, about to fire a shot at Gibbs, but Tony reacted quickly and put a bullet in her shoulder.

She whirled around, her eyes two flaming orbs of ice blue, and raised her gun to shoot Tony. Gibbs emptied six rounds into her, sending her to the floor…

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Tony just barely managed to outrun DeFeo. McGee was semi-conscious, his head resting against Tony's shoulder, his warm blood continuing to stain DiNozzo's hand and Probie's clothes. Tony wasn't fairing much better. His head was pounding in time with his racing heart, his leg shaking so bad it barely held his and McGee's combined weight. The only good thing that came out of all their pain, Tony had managed to find the road.

"Okay, McGee, I'm going to set you down," he said quietly sitting his partner against a rock. "Because I think I hear a car." He limped heavily toward the road, limbs scratching his arms as he burst through a row of shrubbery.

He tripped over a log, or his own feet (he couldn't be sure), and landed heavily on the paved road. He skinned his already raw hand, ripping a hole in his jeans as it skidded across the blacktop. He turned onto his back, laying there a second, the sky spinning lazily around him. His stomach churned as a wave of nausea rolled through him. He knew he had to get up; McGee needed him to stop the car that was… Wait, where was the car?

A loud screech sent a sharp pain through his head, his eyes screwing up. It took almost a full forty seconds for him to get his bearings, and for his vision to clear. When he was able to see straight, he spotted a familiar face leaning over him.

"I don't know whether to ask if I'm in heaven or hell," he said very slowly, wondering when he picked up the slur in his voice.

"It is best to keep your cap shut," Ziva said offering him a hand.

"It's 'trap', Ziva," Tony corrected reluctantly accepting the help. Both working together, Tony ended up back on his feet. He swayed back and forth, Ziva grabbing a fist full of his shirt the only thing keeping him standing.

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"Am I okay? I'm peachy."

"You are lying."

"Prove it." he met her eyes, raising his eyebrows. A sharp pain went through his head when she prodded his wound. "Okay, okay. I'm not fine. But McGee's worse off."

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked looking around.

"McGee?" for a second Tony's muddled brain had forgotten where he had left McGee, hell his concussed mind had forgotten McGee was even with him. "Crap, McGee," he whispered as it rushed back. "He's here." He pulled himself from David's grasp, heading toward the shrubbery he had left Tim behind.

"You left him in some bushes?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, I left him behind the…" Tony trailed off, the blood smeared, empty rock catching his eyes. "No. No, no, no."

"What?" Ziva's dark eyes scanned the forest floor. "Where is McGee?"

"McGee!" Tony called stumbling over his feet as he started forward. "McGee!"


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading you guys are amazing and we hope to hear from you again.**

**With that said, we own nothing remotely related to this show, please enjoy, and catch you all in the next chapter.**

**See ya...**

**NCIS**

Tim heard voices in the distance, but couldn't quite pinpoint who they belonged to or what they were saying. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that he was being dragged; pain speared his side every time his legs caught on something.

"What…?" he murmured wracking his muddled brain for some clue as to what was going on, but came up empty.

"Good, you're awake." a familiar voice said and Tim was shoved to the ground, landing heavily on his hurt side. "Now, get up and walk."

"I…can't," McGee said into the ground, the forest floor moving underneath him. "Where…am I?"

"Oh, please tell me you're joking," the voice grumbled. Tim wasn't sure if the voice was referring to his question or his admission that he couldn't walk. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he couldn't walk, but he had a feeling it had to do with his wounded side. And just how the heck was his side wounded?

In a flash it all came back to him, just as he was yanked to his feet. He was spun around, the movement sending a wave of nausea through his stomach and another spike of pain stabbed his side, and met the hateful eyes of Walter DeFeo.

"Where's…Tony?" McGee demanded noticing the absence of one 'Very Special' Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Well, I couldn't very well carry both of you," DeFeo answered vaguely gripping McGee's arm in a tight grip. He tried pulling Tim forward, but McGee dug his heels in.

"What does…that mean?" he questioned trying very hard not to flinch at the glare DeFeo threw his way. It rivaled Gibbs' glare (a glare that usually resulted in a head slap). But this was DeFeo, a crazy, psychopathic murderer. Tim had a feeling a head slap would be light weight compared to what _he_ would do to him.

"Move it, Timmy," DeFeo snapped shoving McGee forward. Tim tripped over his feet and would have fallen if DeFeo hadn't been holding his arm.

"Come on…just tell me…where Tony is," McGee said trying to turn his head to look behind them, hoping DiNozzo was following them. DeFeo didn't answer, and Tim wasn't sure if the silence should be constituted as ominous or not. "Is he…dead?" the continued silence was deafening. "Tell…me…damn it," McGee snapped digging his heels into the ground again.

"If it'll get you moving then yes, he is dead," DeFeo snarled and McGee's blood turned cold. DiNozzo couldn't be dead. That was impossible. Not Anthony DiNozzo. He survived the plague, kept the team together when Gibbs was on hiatus, was a constant in McGee's life since he joined the NCIS team two years ago…

He was aware that they had started moving again, but he did nothing to stop DeFeo's manhandling. He couldn't do anything, he was too numb. Because Anthony DiNozzo was supposedly dead, and for some strange reason it felt like McGee's fault…

**NCIS**

Ziva tried grabbing his arm, but Tony managed to dodge her as he stumbled farther into the woods calling McGee's name.

"Tony, you are bleeding. You need a hospital."

"Not until I find McGee," he snapped rounding on Ziva.

"Gibbs is looking for him," Ziva tried reasoning with the injured man, unfazed by his tone. "I am sure…"

Tony ignored her as he turned and shouted, "MCGEE!" He kept going, hearing Ziva swear faintly before chasing after him.

"At least look for clues," Ziva snapped catching his arm when he stumbled over his feet. "Do not go running blandly through the forest."

"It's blindly," Tony corrected quietly. He stopped, knowing Ziva had a point. Wandering would only get him lost, and with his head pounding and his leg throbbing he was pretty sure getting lost would just result in him passing out from blood lose, concussion, or exhaustion.

Tony let his eyes scan the ground, moving away from Ziva, wishing his vision would stop going in and out of focus. It was kind of hard to find a path, if any, to his partner if he couldn't fricking see. He was about to give up and return to plan A (stupidly wandering until he quite literally stumbled on McGee) when Ziva called, "Tony, I found blood."

"Where," he questioned moving toward her. He stopped just short of Ziva, following her pointed finger. He squinted, not seeing what she was talking about at first, his eyes widening when he spotted the crimson staining the dirty, leafy ground.

"Are you sure it's McGee's," Tony asked meeting Ziva's dark eyes.

"We will not know unless we follow it, Tony," Ziva said with new determination. She trekked ahead of DiNozzo. Tony nearly tripped over his own feet (again) trying to catch up...

**NCIS**

Gibbs couldn't believe how far DiNozzo and McGee had gotten in the span of, what had to be, fifteen or twenty minutes. Especially when he _knew_ one of them had to be helped along.

The blood trail led him deeper into the forest; Ziva had yet to call him. So, either she was out of cell range or hadn't found anything helpful, yet. Gibbs was banking on the latter; the former was not an option in his book.

A stick snapped, freezing Gibbs in his tracks. He ducked behind a tree, shoulders pressed into the bark, his gun drawn. He heard hushed voices arguing, something seemed so familiar about them, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

He waited, breath held, until they were just on the other side of the tree. Throwing himself out from behind the oak, his gun pointed at two people, he found another gun pointed at him…

**NCIS**

McGee's legs felt like jelly, he could barely keep his head up, and he was pretty sure he should be feeling some pain. He had a hole in his side, made by a bullet, but it was as if he was well past feeling anything. DiNozzo was dead, he was next. It was just a matter of when DeFeo got tired of lugging him around.

"Where…are you…taking me?" he muttered trying very hard to keep his eyelids open.

"Not far," DeFeo replied stumbling. McGee almost spilled onto the ground, but Walter managed to catch himself, keeping them both upright.

"When Gibbs…finds you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard this already. He'll kill me. Jeez, get a better threat already." they stopped, Walter depositing Tim unceremoniously onto the ground. The impact with the dirt knocked the air out of McGee, black spots danced around his eyes.

"You know what I like about cops," DeFeo said slowly walking behind Tim. "Handcuffs," he whispered in the agent's ear and snapped them around McGee's wrists.

"I don't…understand why…you didn't use them…earlier," McGee said slowly, forcing his eyelids to stay open.

"I didn't know you hand them on you until I checked your bags," DeFeo replied and the feel of cold metal on his forehead got Tim's attention. "I also found your gun. It was wedged under the seat in the van, no wonder I couldn't find it earlier." _So, I was shot by Tony's gun. How nice of DeFeo…_

"Just kill…me…already," McGee whispered using his last bout of strength to lift his head, his eyes locking on the barrel of his SIG.

"As you wish," DeFeo said and pulled the hammer back. McGee refused to close his eyes, refused to show weakness. If he was going to die, he was going to die staring his killer in the eyes. _But hey, _his muddled brain managed to churn out, _at least I'll get to see Tony and Kate again…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, long time no see. I would have updated earlier, but the site wouldn't let me. But now it working again, so here is the new chapter.**

**Thanks so, so, so much for the reviews, alerts, favs, and just plain reading. You guys are so awesome and we really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**So, please drop a comment if you can, thanks for reading, and see ya in chapter 10...**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

"Gibbs," Ziva started lowering her gun. "I could have shot you."

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, lowering his own gun, ignoring David's scolding, noticing the slightly dazed Tony scanning the ground for something.

"He is missing," Ziva answer slowly. "We were just following the blood. Hoping it would lead us to him."

"Me too." Gibbs pointed at the trail he had been following, noticing for the first time that the trail seemed to split off into two trails. One continued forward, scattered across the path Ziva and Tony had just come from, while the other forked to the right. After a brief scan of the two paths, he let his eyes rest on Tony.

DiNozzo had seen better days. His face was bruised and bloody, a deep gash hidden in his hairline the cause of most of the blood. His jeans were equally bloody; a nasty cut running from just below his hip to just above his knee could be visibly seen through the torn material. There was enough blood to leave the trial, but barely enough to leave the puddle back at the cabin.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said grabbing Tony's arm as he tried to disappear behind a bushel of trees. So many questions ran through Gibbs' mind, but he settled on, "How bad was McGee when you last saw him?"

"I've gotta find him," Tony said slowly barely recognizing who he was talking to. "He's hurt, bleeding…"

"Yeah, I saw that," Gibbs replied softly. "And we will, just as soon as you tell me how bad he is."

"Uh…" Tony's eyelids slid closed, and at first Gibbs thought he was about to pass out, but slowly they reopened and DiNozzo mumbled, "Gunshot wound to the… to the left side." he gestured to his own side. "And it was my fault." his vision cleared, his green eyes locking on Gibbs' blue ones, and he whispered, "I got him shot, boss."

Gibbs had never been known to coddle his agents. At least, not to their faces. Unless he counted Abby and that was only because she _wasn't_ a trained agent. She wasn't used to getting shot at (though she did have a couple close calls), and sometimes she reminded him of Kelly (or a slightly stranger, gothier version of what his daughter might have been).

But the look on Tony's face-the usually cocky, self-sufficient, snarky agent he had grown to view as a surrogate son-had him momentarily stunned. So much raw emotion, fighting to strip down the masks Tony kept up, was etched across his face. And the only thing Gibbs could think of to do was to run his hand across the back of DiNozzo's head and whisper, "We'll find him. I promise."

DiNozzo nodded, crossing his arms to grip his elbows. Ideally, Gibbs would have already had an ambulance called and made Tony stay behind, but he had a feeling DiNozzo would follow him and Ziva regardless of what Gibbs said. So, he just released Tony and started forward, following the blood trail leading to the right…

**NCIS**

McGee counted the seconds left in his life, wondering what was taking DeFeo so long. He was handcuffed, bleeding, vulnerable… The trigger should have already been pulled; he should have already been gone.

"What's…wrong?" he taunted DeFeo, the psycho's shape slipping in and out of focus. "Come…on."

DeFeo shook his head, Tim wasn't sure whether he was trying to clear it or suddenly refusing to do what he so wanted to. "You didn't…blink twice…when you…helped kill four…marines. I'm…just one…man. Not even…a marine. Pull…the…trigger." Tim's strength was waning, he was close to collapsing. "Come…on!"

Walter scowled, his finger tightening on the trigger. As McGee's eyelids slipped closed on their own accord, he heard the crack of a gun going off twice. He blacked out before he could feel the pain…

**NCIS**

Two shots sounded, Tony's head snapped up in time to see not only DeFeo fall, but McGee, too. He tried to run toward his fallen friend, but his leg gave out on him before he could make it more than a few steps. Ziva managed to catch him before he hit the ground, helping him limp forward.

Gibbs had already beaten them to the two fallen men, his gun already holstered. He knelt down next to McGee, satellite phone in his left hand, his right resting on McGee's neck. He was saying something, but Tony couldn't make out the words. His ears felt as if bees had made themselves at home, his eyes were locked on McGee.

Had DeFeo gotten in a shot before he went down? Or, had Gibbs hit him twice? DiNozzo couldn't tell. He couldn't tell, but there was a possibility McGee was dead. McGee could be dead. Gone, just like Kate. Tony wasn't sure he could handle losing another friend; he had to make sure he hadn't.

"Boss," he managed to gasp out. "Boss, is he okay?"

Gibbs met his eyes and nodded once, or Tony thought he nodded. Everything was getting a little fuzzy, his vision was graying. He tried to ask Gibbs again, verify his answer, but it was no use. As he passed out he could almost hear his father say, '_Boy, DiNozzos don't pass out.'_

_Well, Dad,_ _I guess I disappointed you again…_

**NCIS**

**2004…**

Tony had been sitting at his desk, checking out his black eye. Kate had left a while ago with the mystery brunette and Probie had wandered down to Abby's lab some twenty minutes ago. He looked up from his computer monitor, watching as Gibbs walked toward his desk.

"How did he take it, boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs sat down at his desk. Gibbs gave him a look as if to say _'how do you think, DiNozzo.' _"That good, huh? At least he's going to jail, right?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the elevator dinged, two police officers were escorting a handcuffed, numb looking Walter DeFeo. When the guy's eyes landed on Gibbs, however, he seemed to come to life.

"I'm going to make you pay, Gibbs," he growled as the two officers pushed him toward the second set of elevators. "Just watch me."

Gibbs met his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. He held DeFeo's gaze for a moment longer, then broke eye contact just as one of the officers jammed the button to call the elevator.

Tony waited until the entourage was gone before glancing over at Gibbs. "Do you think he means it, boss?"

Jethro met Tony's eyes, thought a moment, and then said, "I thought you had a date." It was Tony's cue that the conversation was over and not to be brought up again. So, he nodded, stood, collected his bag, and headed toward the elevators. Almost unconsciously, he waited an extra fifteen seconds, making damn sure DeFeo and crew were gone, before pressing the up-arrow.

He stepped into the car as the doors opened, turning to see Gibbs still sitting at his desk. Tony studied him for a second then pressed the first-floor button. His eyes stayed on Gibbs until the doors closed…

**NCIS**

**If Tony seems a tad OOC during some scenes I am blaming the fact that he has a concussion and has lost a lot of blood. Just letting you all know now.  
Oh, and I apologize for another cliffhanger, I just love them so much (it's a sickness that needs attention :D)**

**Anyway, gotta go...**

**See ya... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading they were awesome.**

**Please enjoy, we own nothing, and we hope to hear from you again.**

**See ya in the epilogue :D**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

**Present Day…**

Ducky had already been at the hospital, after a phone call from Gibbs, when they arrived. He watched as McGee was rolled in first, an oxygen mask covering his paper white face and an IV sticking out of his arm. His shirt had been cut away, an EMT perched on the edge of the gurney, holding a pressure pad to his left side, trying to staunch the blood spilling from-what looked like-a bullet wound.

"Get him to the OR as soon as he's stable," a doctor said pushing past Ducky and moving toward the running EMTs. She followed them through a set of double doors.

Tony was rolled in next, blood coating the right side of his head. He was barely conscious, mumbling the same thing over and over: '_Where's McGee_?' Ducky raced toward him, looking him in the eye while he desperately tried to keep up with the gurney.

"He's here, Anthony," Ducky said quickly, knowing Tony would only keep asking about his partner until he got an answer. "He's alive."

"Thanks," Tony sighed and his eyes slipped closed.

"Not again," an EMT said and he and his partner sped up, not long after Tony disappeared behind the double doors, too.

Ducky was soon joined by Gibbs and Ziva. He glanced back at Gibbs and asked, "What on earth happened?" Gibbs was too busy glaring at the double doors to answer, so Ziva took it upon herself to say, "DeFeo thoroughly beat them, shot McGee, and almost shot him again. Until Gibbs killed him." she looked around, "Where is Abby and Palmer?"

"I had Mr. Palmer take Abigail down to the cafeteria. It was either do that or have her camp out at the front doors, verbally attacking every EMT that ran inside." The words were barely out of Ducky's mouth when an elevator dinged behind him and a voice called, "Gibbs, you did it! You found them!"

Abby raced forward, skidding to a halt when she noticed the blood on Gibbs' hands. "Who's bleeding?" she asked slowly.

"Abby, perhaps…" Ziva tried.

"Who is bleeding?" Abby asked again.

"McGee," Ziva answered, "and Tony."

Several emotions fought for control over Abby's face, some Ducky could easily recognize some not so much, but worry won out. She took a breath, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and whispered, "How bad?"

"Anthony sustained a head injury," Ducky said before Ziva could open her mouth.

"He was in and out of consciousness before the EMTs showed up and on his way here," Ziva supplied just as Palmer joined them, holding a cup of some steaming liquid. He flashed them a questioning look.

"What about McGee?" Abby looked from Ziva to Ducky to Gibbs. She wanted-no needed-answers. "What about McGee?" she repeated impatiently.

Before Ducky or Ziva could reply, Gibbs said, "He was shot, Abs." Abby gasped and then burst into tears...

**NCIS**

Gibbs watched as Ducky wandered over to the nurse's station. He bent down, speaking quietly to a blond woman, glancing over at the small group every few seconds.

It had been a little over an hour since McGee and DiNozzo had been brought into the ER. They had had word on DiNozzo some thirty minutes ago. He had to have stitches in both his leg and head. A CT scan showed no signs of long term brain damage; just a head splitting concussion. He'd be stuck in the hospital overnight for observation, but could probably go home in the morning.

It was McGee they were waiting on. After Abby had gone to visit Tony, she took up refuge in a chair closest to the waiting room door, keeping a vigilant eye out for any doctors bringing them news. Palmer had just returned from seeing Tony and was sitting across from Gibbs, next to Ziva, his eyes locked on the floor. Shepard had shown up around the time DiNozzo's condition had been divulged and sat next to Gibbs, only getting up once to check on McGee's condition…

"He is still in surgery," Ducky said when he returned. Shepard had also gotten the same answer. "Nurse Kramer promised to inform us when he is out."

Gibbs didn't respond, instead getting to his feet. He mumbled something about going to get more coffee (he was on his third cup), and trekked away from the waiting room and down the hall. However, instead of letting his feet lead him to the coffee machine (the giver of the piss), he found himself heading toward DiNozzo's room.

Tony was on the fourth floor, yet this was the first time Gibbs made his way to his Senior Field Agent's room. It wasn't because he didn't care, he only head slapped the ones he cared about. Or, in Abby's case, hugged. And Ducky…well, he respected Ducky way too much to remotely think about slapping him in the back of his head.

If Gibbs was being honest with himself, it was probably because of the look on Tony's face. The panic, worry, and fear etched across his face when he was frantically trying to find McGee. It may have been from his concussion and blood loss, but it was still rare to see that much emotion break through the masks Tony carefully put up.

Besides, Gibbs had been hoping to get some information on McGee before he dropped in on DiNozzo. Tony would ask about Tim, no doubt. Especially when the last time Tony was conscious he was convinced McGee was dead.

Gibbs stopped short of DiNozzo's room, hesitating a fraction of a second before opening the door and walking inside.

DiNozzo was asleep, his head titled to the side. Gibbs could just make out his stitched up gash, hidden in his hairline, some of the hair clipped away for easier access. Tony would have a field day with that when he woke up; especially when he kept complaining about the bald spot at the crown of his head. It was as if one of Tony's fears was going completely bald.

Gibbs made to back out of the room, figuring a nurse would be in, in about an hour to wake him, but froze when Tony's eyes cracked open.

"Boss?" he whispered his green eyes locking on Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs responded.

"Where am I?" his eyes broke away from Gibbs and scanned the room. His eyebrows were furrowed for a second but realization dawned on him. "Hospital," he answered his own question. Jethro had a feeling he had woken up the first time just as confused, but probably had to have a nurse tell him where he was.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking toward Tony's bed.

"Yeah," Tony said trying to sit up. His face paled, a hint of green appearing at the edges, and he lowered himself back down, breathing through his nose. Any other situation, Gibbs would have delivered a head slap for doing something so ill-advised. But, at this point a head slap could literally put DiNozzo in a coma, so Gibbs refrained.

Of course, that didn't stop him from pointing out Tony's mistake. "You honestly think sitting up is going to help you at all?"

"Sorry, boss," Tony muttered closing his eyes. He was quiet for a second, Gibbs sure he went back to sleep, but then his eyes flew open and he said, "Where's McGee?"

"He's here," Gibbs said taking a seat next to Tony's bed.

"Is he…?" Tony wet his lips, taking a breath. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah."_ As far as I know_.

"I got him shot, boss." Tony had said the same thing in the woods.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut." DiNozzo was fading, his eyes slipping closed. "DeFeo told me to stop talking, I couldn't, and McGee ended up shot. He could die… because of me." Tony was out before Gibbs could respond to Tony's explanation.

Gibbs could think of several things that were Tony's fault. The fact that he contracted the plague (yes, he didn't send himself the contaminated envelope, but the pure fact that he opened it made the whole debacle partially his fault), super gluing his fingers to McGee's phone while trying to pull a prank on him, getting head slapped when he was napping on the job, Ziva threatening to kill him on a daily basis for half the comments that came out of his mouth-just to name a few. But getting McGee shot wasn't DiNozzo's fault, no matter what he thought, and Gibbs was sure Tim would see it that way, too.

**NCIS**

Gibbs returned to the waiting room about five minutes later. He walked past Abby, whose chin was resting on her knees, green eyes tracking his movements before flicking back to the door. Palmer was asleep, head resting against the wall. Ziva was flipping through a book Gibbs hadn't seen her bring in. And Ducky was talking on the phone to, what sounded like, his mother. Jethro lowered himself into the chair next to Shepard, who was trying to finish a crossword puzzle.

"Ambiguous," he said pointing at six down: _Nine letter word for unclear._

_ "_Why not 'uncertain'?" she questioned giving him a ghost of a smile.

"Why not 'ambiguous'?" he shrugged. She made to answer, but Abby's shout cut her off. Gibbs' head followed the shout; a doctor was heading toward them. He stood up, grabbing Abby's arm before she could pounce on the poor lady.

"How is McGee?" Abby demanded pulling her arm free of Gibbs' loose grasp and crossing her arms.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're family," the doctor said quickly blowing a piece of hair out of her face. She glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. "Agent McGee lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion, but as long as he takes it easy and avoids stress for a few days he should be fine."

"So, he's going to live?" Abby asked slowly not as if she didn't understand but for confirmation.

"Yes, he's going to live."

It was quiet for a second, and then Abby nearly knocked the doctor over when she threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much for saving Timmy!"

"Uh, you're welcome," the doctor said awkwardly patting Abby's back.

"Can we see him?" Abby questioned pulling away from the doctor.

"He's in recovery right now, but once he's been moved into a room he can have visitors." she promised to let them know when he had been transferred to a room and walked away from them. Abby started moving around the room, hugging everyone.

She saved Gibbs for last, clinging tightly to him. She whispered in his ear, "You did it, Gibbs. You found them. And they're going to be okay…" she broke away from him. "I've gotta tell Tony about McGee." and before Gibbs could stop her she had already sprinted away.

Gibbs watched her go, wondering how much of what she said was true. Yes, physically it seemed both DiNozzo and McGee were going to be fine, but what about emotionally? Tony was an emotional wreck (but probably just until he slept off the effects of his concussion and blood loss), and who knew what was going on with McGee? In the long run, only time would help mend the scars left behind from DeFeo's actions. Time and patience…

Sometimes Gibbs really wished he hadn't left Mexico…

**NCIS**

Technically he wasn't supposed to be out of his room. He was still suffering from a concussion, could easily split his stitches open, but he had to see for himself. He had to know that McGee was really okay.

McGee's room was on the same floor as his, but in a different wing. Tony managed to avoid the nurse making rounds by falling into step next to a visitor on his way out. Any normal day he would flirt with her, have her take him to McGee's room, and maybe get her number.

But he had a feeling Jeanne wouldn't appreciate that action. Plus, he already felt like he was going to throw up as it is. If he threw up all over her not only would it ruin his chances, but he would forever be deemed the agent who threw up on a nurse at Bethesda Hospital. And, if he stopped her she'd just cart him back to his room. It was best to avoid her as long as he could.

He broke away from the visitor when he found McGee's wing. He moved down the hallway, checking room numbers periodically. He found McGee's room at the end of the hall, his door closed. Tony grabbed the knob, counted to ten, and opened the door.

The first thing Tony noticed was the steady beeping coming from a heart monitor. He silently counted the beats for a few seconds, each seemingly lifting a weight off his shoulders. He moved further into the room, noticing the nasal canal across McGee's face. His skin was still pale, but not as sickly, deathly pale as it had been in the woods.

"I see you're asleep," Tony started lowering himself into a chair. He felt slightly dizzy, and his leg was bothering him. "So, I won't stay long." he was quiet for a second. "I know Gibbs always says that apologizing is a sign of weakness but…" Tony trailed off, McGee's eyelids had fluttered. He leaned forward, "McGee?"

Tim's hand moved toward his face, his fingers trying to grab the breathing canal, but Tony grabbed his wrist to stop him. "That needs to stay." he lowered Probie's hand back onto the bed, letting his wrist go.

"Tony?" Tim's eyes slowly opened, a confused look crossing his face. "Am…I…dead?"

"What? Why would you…?" DiNozzo took a breath. "No, Probie. You're not dead."

"But DeFeo…said you…were dead," McGee said slowly his eyes slipping closed.

"And you believed him? He was crazy."

"You…weren't…there. I had…been shot. I would have…believed anything he…said about you." Tim had yet to open his eyes; Tony could tell he was close to falling asleep.

"You were shot because of me," Tony responded looking down at his hands. "It's my fault you thought I was dead."

"Not…your…fault," Tim muttered. "DeFeo was…going to shoot…me eventually. And…you…too. You said...it yourself...he was…crazy.

"Besides…isn't apologizing…against Gibbs' rules?"

"You think Gibbs is going to kick the door in and yell at me for apologizing?

"No…but I have…a feeling he…twitched when you…apologized." Tony couldn't help smiling at McGee's comment.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

They fell silent; the only sound the steady beeping from McGee's heart monitor. After a few minutes McGee took a breath and said, "Gibbs shot…DeFeo didn't…he?"

"Yeah, twice through the chest." Tony hesitated. "I, uh, thought he hit you."

"Me…too." Tim sighed, "I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah, you're all doped up. I'd be tired, too."

"Shut…up…Tony…" not long after McGee's breath evened out and he was asleep, again.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the forgiveness Tony's was expecting, but it seemed McGee didn't blame him. Well, not the drugged up McGee, at least. And, if Tony were being honest, he sorta preferred the drugged up McGee. He was less mouthy, less McGee-ish.

"Good night, McGee," he muttered shaking his head. He sank deeper into his chair, his eyes closing. Before he fell asleep he was pretty sure Tim whispered, "G'night, Tony…"


	11. Epilogue

**One Month Later…**

It was McGee's first day back on active duty. He had a feeling he could have been doing field work after two weeks, but his doctor and Shepard agreed that after a week and a half of medical leave, he should spend another two at his desk. The only upside, he got to spend a lot of time with Abby.

He had been sitting at his desk, checking his email, wishing Gibbs would hurry up and tell them to gear up. He was itching for a case, any case, even if it was a marine's missing dog. Just so he could get away from his desk for a few hours.

"Ya gotta pee, McYansy?" Tony called from his own desk.

"What? No," McGee replied glancing over at DiNozzo. "Why?"

"Your leg keeps bouncing, and you keep looking over at the bathroom. It's not hard to put two and two together."

"I'm not looking at the bathroom…" McGee trailed off, glancing toward the back elevators; they were pretty close to the bathrooms. "Where's Gibbs?" he questioned changing the subject, letting his eyes rest on Tony and Ziva, who had moved from her desk to lean against Tony's.

"Why?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I just…" Tim's eyes landed on Tony. "Quick, do something stupid. He always shows up when you're doing something stupid."

"No, McGee. I'm not getting a head slap because you are attempting to stalk Gibbs."

"I'm not stalking him, Tony," McGee snapped.

"Stalking who?" a voice said from behind McGee. McGee turned, eyes resting on Gibbs coming from the back elevators.

"Nobody boss," McGee said quietly letting his eyes rest on his computer. Gibbs' eyebrows rose, but he didn't comment. He sat at his desk, placing his coffee next to his computer. He picked his glasses up off a stack of papers, slipped them on his nose, and proceeded to read whatever was on the top page of the stack.

Ziva had already wandered back to her desk, opening her desk drawer to search for something. Tony was subtly playing Tetris on his phone, his eyes glancing up at Gibbs every so often. McGee's fingers drummed against his desk, counting the seconds in his head. Then, Gibbs' phone rang…

He snatched the phone from its cradle, answering, "Gibbs." he listened for a second, nodded, and then hung up. "We've got a dead marine. I want Mc…" he said getting to his feet. McGee was the second one up, collecting his bag off the floor, and was halfway to the elevators before he realized Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs weren't following him.

"What?" he said turning to see them all staring at him.

"Come here," Gibbs said slowly gesturing for him to return to the bullpen.

"But the…"

"McGee."

Tim trekked back toward his team, stopping short of Tony's desk. Gibbs spared him one final look before he said, "I want McGee and DiNozzo to head to the crime scene and wait for Ducky."

"What about us, Gibbs?" Ziva asked something in her eyes telling Tim she didn't like the idea of them splitting up. In a way, neither did McGee. Not after DeFeo.

"Conference call in MTAC, we'll meet them there." Ziva nodded, sitting back at her desk.

McGee glanced over a Tony, an unreadable expression on his face. It would be the first time, since DeFeo, that they would be heading to a crime scene by themselves.

"The evidence isn't going to walk here," Gibbs said to Tony and Tim. "Get going…"

**NCIS**

The conference call took longer than Gibbs wanted, but he and Ziva did make it to the crime scene about forty minutes after McGee and Tony. The ME van was parked behind their truck, Palmer struggling to get the gurney out of the back.

"Hey guys," he said the moment they got out of the car. "Dr. Mallard and DiNozzo are inside." he nodded toward the small, gray bungalow.

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked walking past Palmer, following Gibbs toward the house.

"He's around here somewhere," Palmer said absentmindedly, giving the gurney one final yank before it came free from the van.

Gibbs didn't say anything, but he gave Ziva a quick look before entering the house. She nodded, wandering over to Tony. He was standing next to Ducky, snapping photos of the body, and snapped one of her as she stopped next to him.

"Where is McGee?" she questioned looking Tony directly in the eyes.

"He was right…" Tony trailed off, eyes scanning the immediate area. "McGee," he called heading out of the room and down the hall. "Hey, McGee…" Gibbs and Ziva were on his tail, Gibbs scanning open doors for his missing agent. "McGee!"

"What," Tim said peeking his head out from the last room, a computer in his gloved hands.

"Answer me when I call you," Tony said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow, Tony. What the hell was that for?"

"For worrying Ziva," Tony snapped and stalked away from McGee.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked meeting McGee's eyes.

"Yeah. I just found Melissa Abel's computer," McGee said glaring at Tony's retreating form. "I thought this could help us."

"I am sure it can," Ziva replied following McGee down the hall as he started walking. Gibbs watched them go, shaking his head at Tony's actions. He just hoped that didn't become a regular thing, otherwise they wouldn't get anything done.

With that, he moved back down the hall and joined his team…

**END…**

**NCIS**

**And we leave it at that...**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, reviewing, and alerting this story. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as Benny and I had writing it.**

**So, we hope you enjoyed the ending, drop us a comment if you can, and we hope to see you in the next story.**

**See ya :D**


End file.
